


Glows in the Dark

by pokimunchies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: For the only glow that matters for Yamada, Yuto Nakajima. And the only light Yuto ever needs, Yamada Ryosuke. ♡





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever YutoYama fanfic and my first work in AO3!  
>  An inspiration suddenly hit me as I was listening to Mystery Virgin by Yamada Ryosuke. It's that one line, barely even one line, "truth in the dark.." and my mind started to build a scenario without my consent..  
>  Anyway this is just a really simple YutoYama story with a cute ending. I'll use this as a reference for my future release.  
>  Twitter- @PokiMunchies

"Do you even know what you're doing?? Oh God. Yutti, do you even know how to play this game?" Yamada shouts angrily as he shoves away a pack of chips that he is holding. He can hear his voice resounding as he holds his phone tight to his ears, and continue yelling to the person on the other side of the line.  
"As I thought, Chinen will be a better pair for me in this game."Yamada continues, not letting a single second go and gives the other person time to explain.  
"Oh shut up, chibi." Finally, Yuto attempts to steal the three seconds that he was offered by accident.  
Yamada feels like he's had it the moment he heard the phrase, but somehow those words leave him chuckling inside too.  
Oh, Yuto knows how to tease him.  
"Well yea, and you giraffe, you have no idea how nice it is to swim in the pond on summer days. Too bad your neck is not giving you any chance to do it. Haha."He laughs uncontrollably thinking that he makes a good comeback, but of course, Yuto is laughing along with him.  
"Baka. You're insulting a giraffe, not me."Yuto hits back, still laughing from his seat.  
"Well yeah whatever, you still suck any other way!"Yamada accepts his loss and takes a sip of his soft drink.

The two have been drowning in their current obsession: Filling every gap they have in their spare time to play video games. Lots of those. It's safe to say that Yamada has been dedicating himself to it, bragging about his obsession everywhere he goes. Of course, dragging Yuto with him too.  
Since he plays games a lot, he has managed to put a small refrigerator in his bedroom; which contains his favourite snacks and drinks, to keep him company while playing games. Just like today, he clutches a pack of chips with one hand and a controller with the other hand. He literally can stay at home day after day just playing games, typical Yamada Ryosuke these days.  
Suddenly Yamada hears a voice of someone from Yuto's line and he immediately puts his phone closer to his ears, trying to hear clearly Yuto's conversation with the said person.  
His eyes sparkle just by hearing the brothers' conversation, he can imagine Raiya's appearance in his head. He was small and cute just like Yuto back then. Now however, he is taller than him. No, he is even taller than Yuto. He feels embarrassed but happy at the same time. He almost cries and begs Yuto to let him have a few words with Raiya, but he beats it right away.  
"Maybe next time, I'm having too much feels right now," he thoughts.  
"Oi Yama-chan, are you okay?" Yuto snaps him off of his grieving thoughts. Yamada comes back to his sense and replies to him awkwardly, "Oh, yeah, I heard Raiya just now." He chuckles a little and shrugs his shoulder to calm himself down.  
"Yeah. Actually, I gotta go somewhere with him.." said Yuto sadly.  
"Oh, really? Then I guess we can continue this game later." Yamada's heart is falling as he says the farewell lines to Yuto.  
Even though Yuto is not really good at gaming, Yamada enjoys playing with him so much. Every now and then, there is laugh and chuckle and cute grin as Yuto will do some careless mistakes during the game. Yamada will end up yelling at him and laughs for Yuto's stupidity at gaming.  
"Ah, right.. See ya Yama-chan!"  
"See ya.."  
What a depressing good bye. Even though they've played for approximately four hours, but it's just so hard to say good bye for a moment so great.  
Yamada heaves a heavy sigh and lies on the floor facing up, staring at the roof above him. His mind is on Yuto. He thinks just amazing that guy is, a moodmaker for everyone and a great big brother for his one and only younger brother. He just wishes him and Yuto have more time to spend together outside of work. He's been trying desperately to reach Yuto, because his presence is too important. It makes everyone happy, it makes him happy.  
"I want to hear that hearty laugh, over and over..,"he mumbles to himself as he slowly drifts off to sleep. He has spent the night before watching his screen, beating the shit out of countless zombies that came his way with his loyal partner in gaming, Chinen.

♡ . . . . . . . . . . ♡

Knock knock..  
There are knocks on the door as Yamada slowly lifts himself up from his comfortable napping position. His back is aching terribly and he finds potato chips lay all over the floor. He scans his surrounding only to find the room has grown dark, the only light that supports his vision is the dim light from his television. He drags himself to reach the door, the faint sound still can be heard as he gets closer to it. He stands up with his full efforts and ready to open the door when suddenly, what catches his sights sends his adrenaline to its core and he screams like he has never screamed before. He runs all the way to his bed and covers his full face with a pillow, crying out, "okasan......okasan.........help me....!!!!"

Yamada cries so loudly that he almost can't hear someone laughing uncontrollably in front of him. To watch Yamada who is dying in fear with such a pride, it's unforgivable.

"Are you alright Yama-chan? Gomenne....," Yuto strokes Yamada's hair with his slender fingers so delicately. Yamada slowly regains control over himself and turns around to punch Yuto on the cheek. He doesn't know how strong it is, but it sends Yuto to the floor and he is panting in pain. Yamada quickly pulls Yuto to his bed and apologize repeatedly. He watches as Yuto covers his left cheek with both of his hand and groans in pain.

"You are cute." Yuto smirks from between his fingers. His eyes let out tears as Yamada's punch affect them too.

Yamada responds by throwing a pillow on Yuto, grunting in disbelief for such childish trick Yuto has attempted to pull. Previously, Yuto had a zombie mask on his face and he puts on a shirt that glows in the dark, with skeletons drawn on it. He was still feeling like he was inside his dream, fighting zombies and killing all the weird creatures, and then suddenly Yuto appeared in such form. He can't believe Yuto can be this cruel to him, but he guesses it's because they are so close that Yuto can pull such a terrible trick to him and vice versa.

Yuto reaches for Yamada and embraces the little one in his huge arms, stroking his hair again with such care, as if if he gets to hard it will hurt him. Baka, you've just hurt him, Yuto. Haha.

For what seems like forever, they just sit on Yamada's bed comfortably, Yuto still stroking Yamada's hair and Yamada savours the warm feeling it has caused. When was the last time they have this kind of opportunity to be this close? In concert, they sure are close and dare to get overall flirtatious with each other, but it's another story when both of them finally have their space for themselves. Yuto caresses Yamada's back and it sends shiver to Yamada's body. Just like a lightning that storms him without mercy, yet he offers himself to his master cause he badly needs Yuto's touch on his skin.

"Yama-chan, let's go outside." Yuto whispers on Yamada's ears softly, ruining such perfect moment that both of them have always yearned.

"Pardon?" Yamada replies in confusion, and just as quickly, the taller boy drags him out his bedroom. Yamada pants as Yuto moves so fast, both of them run without stopping on their way.

Yuto leads the way while looking back every now and then to check on Yamada, still panting and screaming Yuto's name.

"Here we are!" Yuto stops on his way, looks back at Yamada who's slowly stopping in his track, confusion and exhaustion drawn all over his face.  
"What here?" Yamada calls out at Yuto who is grinning so attractively, his costume glows in the dark and gives shiver to Yamada's bone.  
"Look up!"Yuto signals Yamada and motions his hand towards the sky.  
Yamada looks up above him and finds himself mesmerized by the beautiful scenery that comes into view, thousands of stars line up in the sky, all glows so stunningly.  
Just like the boy who's standing in front of him, not only his costume that glows in the dark, but his personality too.  
Yuto's beautiful smile strikes Yamada's heart once again as he looks at the little one, the one he treasures the most as a best friend and partner. Yamada's face shines as he smiles back at the tall boy. He makes his way to reach Yuto with his small but strong hands, letting the warmth of his body to transfer to Yuto. He feels much warmer now, the coldness he felt before has disappeared as he holds onto his dearest one.  
"I heard Raiya's voice earlier. I wonder how he looks like now." Yamada speaks softly from beneath Yuto's arms.  
"Oh, he's all cool.."Yuto replies, kissing the scent of Yamada's hair as admiration showers over him.  
"Even your hair smells of strawberries, Yama..," he thoughts, sniffing it over and over again.  
"He's cool, and taller than you obviously." Yamada finally finds his greatest comeback after being beaten previously.  
"Oh shut up, chibi!" Yuto pulls away from Yamada and leaving him, feeling annoyed.  
Yamada laughs in satisfaction as he finally wins this silly game they've been building recently. He runs a little to catch up on Yuto, while Yuto, knowing that the little one is chasing over him, makes even bigger step confidently.  
Yuto abruptly stops as he can feel Yamada closing in, and he grabs Yamada with full force. Their face are so close as their breathing go up and down, sending each other warmness they've longed for too long. And as the warmness turn into sweetness, they close the night in each other's embrace, lips pressed onto each other. They savour each other so hungrily as the stillness of their surrounding lifts them to the greatest height. A feeling that is irreplaceable, 'cause there is only Yuto for Yamada and Yamada for Yuto.

Deep inside Yamada is thinking, just how lucky Raiya is to be able to watch Yuto every second, every day, and every night. Just how big of a dream it has always been for Yamada.  
As for now, he just wants to hold tight to what he feels right, as they both achieve amazing things all along their career. With JUMP, and themselves as actors.

The night is closing in and they still can't figure out how to let each other go. It's a moment that is too exquisite as the stars shining on them, bless and shower them with love and a thousand kisses.

For the only glow that matters for Yamada, Yuto Nakajima. And the only light Yuto ever needs, Yamada Ryosuke. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I hope it doesn't disappoint you.  
>  I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I did while writing it.  
>  Please let me know your opinion on it and leave a feedback, it's very much appreciated. Thank you.  
>  ❤️


End file.
